


'Till You're Having Them

by Ellie5192



Series: Two Birds [11]
Category: E/R (1984)
Genre: F/M, OC, and fluff, and labour, family drama things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie5192/pseuds/Ellie5192
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They're funny things, Accidents. You never have them ‘till you're having them. <br/>-- Eeyore, Pooh's Little Instruction Book, inspired by A. A. Milne"</p><p>She’s been feeling crampy all day, but didn’t mention it to Howard when he left for work because only two weeks ago she’d had Braxton Hicks and he’d just about shut down the hospital to get her checked out. But she can feel that this time it’s different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Till You're Having Them

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a necessary chapter that had to be written but doesn’t feel up to standard, so I’m very quickly working on the next one. Thank you for reading, and for being so patient with me and this story. It’s a labour of love to write for these two- so much story, so little canon. As always, read, review, but mostly enjoy.

**_‘Till You’re Having Them_ **

 

“Oh no” she drawls, clutching a hand to her stomach. “No way. This is not happening”

Eve staggers from the lounge to the kitchen, picking up the phone and quickly dialling the number for the E/R. It takes some time to get there, by the time she hauls herself out of the couch cushions and waddles over to the bench, but she makes it well before another rolling pain shoots through her stomach.

She’s been feeling crampy all day, but didn’t mention it to Howard when he left for work because only two weeks ago she’d had Braxton Hicks and he’d just about shut down the hospital to get her checked out. But she can feel that this time it’s different. The cramps have been slow and steady, and hadn’t eased when she’d had some water or change positions. And though she’s been denying it all morning and into the early afternoon, she knows it’s the real thing now, as the cramps start to even out and get stronger. She can feel the change in herself, and it’s both fascinating and terrifying.

She places the call to the E/R and tells Julie to let Howard know. She knows it will only send him into a panic, but she needs to let him know that she’s coming so he can thoroughly freak out and then have Thor knock him into shape. She’s too distracted to do it herself today.

“Eve” he breaths, rustling the phone as he puts it to his ear. “Eve, are you okay, are you stable- should I call an ambulance to get you, how far apart are the contractions, are they-“

“Howard” she snaps, stopping his rant. She grins a little bit, though he obviously doesn’t know that she finds his worrying adorable. He’s done this twice, whereas this is her first time. She should be the one in a blind panic. “Howard, I’m fine. Take a deep breath and listen to me”

“I’m listening”

“Good. I’m in early stages, I’ve been having contractions all morning and they’re only now starting to get stronger”

She takes a few deep breaths as another cramp hits, and she knows he can probably hear her but he’s got a handle on himself now; he stays quiet and attentive.

“I’m going to catch a cab to the hospital, Howard, and I want you to be ready for me once I arrive”

“We’ll be ready; I’ll bring a chair over and take you straight upstairs”

“That’s good. Okay” she breaths, nodding though he can’t see her. “Well, I’m going to go now and grab my bag and call a cab-“

“Eve…”

She pauses, her building fright halting as she hears his voice change on the phone. “What is it Howard?”

“I love you”

“I love you too” she chokes. She berates herself for pausing even for a minute. This is new and very scary, and she wishes that Howard was with her.

“I’ll be here waiting” he promises. She nods, a faint goodbye in her throat as she hangs up and immediately picks up the receiver again to dial for a cab. After making the call she grabs her coat and waddles to the door, picking up the small overnight bag that’s been sitting there for two weeks. She knows Howard can come back and collect anything else they’ve forgotten.

For a moment she panics that nothing is ready, and then forces herself to think of the beautiful nursery that was finished a month ago, and the furnishings that she’s been sprucing in her nesting phase while she’s been cooped up at home. She breaths herself through the next contraction and then closes the door firmly behind her. She tells herself that it will be fine.

She rests her hand over her belly while she’s sitting in the cab, rubbing gently as though to remind her baby that it’s okay. It’s suddenly overwhelming to think that the little life inside her will soon be out in the world, looking at her; a real little person.

“You okay?” asks the driver, looking at her in the rear-view mirror as she grimaces, her hand on her belly.

“I’m fine. Just get us there in one piece” she replies, offering him a little smile.

He nods back at her and then turns his full attention to the road, obviously satisfied that he’s not about to have a hysterical pregnant woman in his cab. They soon pull up to the front entrance, and true to his word Howard is standing with a wheelchair waiting for her. 

“Eve” he hums as he embraces her, lowering her slowly into the chair and thrusting a large amount of money at the cabby. “Keep the change” he calls, just as he grabs her bag and closes the door again.

“Thanks man. Good luck”

The cab drives away just as Eve takes the bag and sets it on her knees. Howard quickly starts wheeling her to the entrance of the hospital, and for a moment she thinks he missed his calling as a rally driver.

“Howard, the chair was hardly necessary, I can walk just fine”

“Indulge me. You have no idea how much I want to freak out right now”

She laughs a little at him. “Shouldn’t I be the one freaking out?”

“Oh no, this is normal” he says factually. “Dad freaks out all through the early stages, and then right when the big show happens he pulls himself together enough to be your knight in shining armour, big and strong and ready to have his hand crushed”

She laughs at him again, and can’t help as it turns into a low moan just as another wave hits her. They get to the elevator, it immediately opens for them, and he hits the button for the delivery ward. She grabs for his hand just as the doors are closing.

“Howard?”

“Yeah?”

“Just tell me one thing” she says, and he doesn’t think he’s ever heard her sound so small.

“What is it?”

“That it’s all going to be okay”

He crouches down next to her chair and rubs her belly as his other hand threads through her hair. “It’s going to be fine, Eve. Just fine”

She nods at him, and he kisses her softly until the doors ding.

They are surprised to see Cory waiting for them when the doors open, and she smiles as they exit the elevator. Eve has found it sometimes awkward, sometimes amusing to work alongside the young woman since she and Howard started dating. Though at first sceptical and even resentful of the relationship, over time Eve has seen Cory mature and grow past it. She doesn’t expect her to ever let go of her crush on Howard, but Cory has accepted she’ll never be in a relationship with him. She even offers advice on babies from time to time, and after the Braxton Hicks Incident (as Eve has taken to referring to it) she has been nothing short of helpful with her guidance. Eve thinks it’s sweet; all the E/R staff have rallied for her, which makes her want to cry sometimes.

“The real deal this time?” beams Cory, bobbing on the balls of her feet.

“Look like it” says Eve.

“That’s so exciting, Doc Sheridan. I made sure you got Lori- I know her really well, and she’s the best they got here. She’ll take real good care of you”

“Thank you Cory. That’s very sweet of you”

“That’s no problem. Oh, I can’t wait to meet him- or her!”

“Neither can we” says Howard.

They arrive at the nurse’s station and Cory realises almost too late that it’s time for her to go again.

“I better head back down to the E/R- make sure everything’s under control”

“Thank you for waiting for us Cory”

“No problem. I’ll see you guys later. Good luck!”

Thank you” calls Eve. She lowers her voice and mutters something about wondering why everyone keeps wishing her luck. Howard hears her with a smirk, but ignores the comment and instead talks to the nurse at the station, relaying all the relevant information. With a nod and a smile they are led down the hall to an examination room.

“We’ll just have a look” says the nurse. “And then we can tell you whether you’re ready to stay, or if you can go home and rest for the night”

“Oh, let me tell you, we are all ready go” says Eve, hissing as another, stronger contraction hits her.

“How long have they been coming?” asks the nurse. She arranges Eve on the table and pulls up her skirt; Eve is suddenly thankful she wore one. Howard stands by her head, holding her hand and rubbing her hair back.

“All day. Since I woke up, really. But they only really kicked in about an hour ago”

“Okay. Well, you’re about four centimetres dilated already-“

“Four?” repeats Eve, knowing enough from medical school and more recent reading to know that she’s well into early stages.

“I’d say about that. Give it a little while and you’ll be in active labour. I’ll go organise you a room- it looks like you’re staying here Mama”

“Thank you- ah, apparently Lori is going to be our nurse?” says Howard. Eve looks on as she pulls her skirt down again.

“I’ll double-check. Lori doesn’t start for another hour, but if that’s the case, I guess that will work out perfectly with the timing”

“Thank you” says Eve. The nurse only smiles as she walks out to give them some privacy. Howard turns back to her with a smile, and helps her sit up just as another contraction goes through her. She’s getting better at managing them, though she knows they’ll only get stronger. She squeezes Howard’s hand.

“You doin’ okay?” he asks softly.

“I’m fine. I feel better now that we’re here to stay for as long as it takes”

She purses her lips at him and he does the same, though he has a knowing look on his face that she can’t ignore.

“I’m terrified, Howard” she whispers. The hand clutching his squeezes a little tighter, her other hand rubbing circles on her stomach. “I’ve done all the reading, I’m prepared- I’m a doctor for goodness sake. But part of me is scared stiff”

“Sweetheart” he says, sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. They don’t use pet-names very often, but in this instance he thinks she wouldn’t mind so much. “It’s okay to be nervous. This is new and exciting- something you’ve never done before. Something we’ve been waiting for a long time”

She takes a moment to lean into him and take some of his strength. It eases her, setting the anxiety aside.

“How are you so calm?” she asks, letting out a single huff of laughter while sniffing and wiping her nose. He rubs her arm, rocking her into his side. She breaths through another contraction.  

“I’ve done this twice now” says Howard. “And let me tell you, the panic is no different no matter how many times you go through it. But I also know what’s coming up for us. And I can tell you there is nothing like it, and I know you’ll be great. Don’t worry. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. We’ll do this together, you and me, okay?”

“Okay” She let’s go of his hand just long enough to run her fingers over his cheek. “I love you Howard” she whispers. He leans in and kisses her soundly, holding her close. She hums against his lips, knowing that this is the easy part; knowing that they’ve got a long journey ahead. She sends out a little prayer that it’s not going to be one of those horror stories about labour. The thought that she’s already through the first stage is comforting.

“You’re gonna be great” he whispers against her lips when they part.

“Alright-” calls the nurse, wheeling in another chair and gesturing for Eve to sit. “We’ve got your room all ready to go, Doctors. I’ll take you there now, and then we’ve got five hundred forms for you to distract yourselves with, you know how it goes”

Howard nods and Eve lowers herself into the chair. They quickly start walking down the hall and through the doors into the actual ward.

“Now, Lori’s not in for another hour, but if you need anything, or if the show really gets started, you just let me know and I’ll take care of you- I’m Nurse Pat”

“Thank you Pat, we’ll keep in touch” says Eve.

“Okay honey, here we are your home away from home. Now, do you want something for the pain?”

“I’m okay for the moment, thank you”

“Are you sure, Eve?”

“Howard, I promise you, I’m fine”

Pat only smirks at them both as she’s getting Eve settled onto her bed.

“You may want to walk around a bit, keep moving- it helps. And if it gets too much you send your fella here down to me and we’ll hook you right up”

“Thank you Pat”

“Not a problem sweetie. I’ll be back shortly to check in, and I’ll go get you those forms”

And with that, Pat saunters out the door and down the hall. Eve and Howard smile after her as they watch her go.

“She’s fantastic” says Eve, breathing through her pain. “She reminds me of Thor”

“I was just thinking that”

“Howard, are you covered downstairs? I don’t want them short-staffed and in trouble on account of me”

“Eve, will you relax? I called Tomas, he was happy to come in and relieve me. You’re having a baby for God’s sake, just relax and focus on yourself for a minute”

“I can’t focus on myself, I feel like I’m going crazy… Howard. I don’t know if I’m ready”

He smiles at her and perches himself against her hip on the bed, half leaning over her as he looks her in the eye. “Nobody ever thinks they’re ready, Eve. Trust me when I say you’re going to be a terrific mother”

“You think so?” she whispers. She’s never felt so uncertain of anything in her life. Until yesterday she was only excited for this baby; before that she’d always approached life head-on and with confidence. She’s not sure where this sudden reticence comes from, or why she’s so determined to hear from him that it’s going to be okay. Later she’ll blame the hormones.

“I’ve seen the way you are with Jenny, and how you react to kids in the E.R. I’ve seen how prepared you are for this baby, reading all the books and setting up the room. I know you’ll be just great”

“I just feel like I don’t know enough” she says, as a last-ditch attempt to try and explain her feelings.

“You know plenty- you’re a doctor after all. And if all else fails, just follow your mother’s instincts”

“My mother’s instincts” she repeats with mirth, rolling her eyes a little with incredulity as though it’s the most ridiculous thing he’s ever said. She’s never felt less maternal in her entire life.

“Trust me- first time you hold bub, they’ll kick right in. And I’ll be there to help you every step of the way”

She nods, finally a little more at ease, knowing that he’ll be her back-up; that he won’t let her fail. She lets him pull her into a hug, and they stay like that for a long while, waiting for Pat to get back with their forms, and relaxing while they still can.

The road in front of her looks long and daunting- the thought of what she’ll have to put her body through in the coming hours is enough to send her into a tailspin. Yet at the same time she’s elated; at the end of this journey she’ll finally get to meet her baby- the product of her, Howard, and a lot of love. It’s overwhelming to think she’ll have everything she wants by this time tomorrow (hopefully… oh god hopefully by then). She snuggles into Howard and lets him take her burdens for a minute. Twirling the ring on her finger, she slowly slides it off and holds it up to him.

“Keep this safe for me. I want it back later”

He slides it on his pinky finger. It doesn’t quite fit over his second knuckle, and she giggles.

“I’ll put it somewhere safe” he promises.

“Not in your pocket, you’ll forget about it and put it through a rinse cycle”

“Okay, fine, not in my pocket. Here-” He reaches down and picks up her overnight bag. Opening the big pocket, he digs for the small inside pocket with the zip, and then slips the ring in there and zips it closed with a flourish. “Safe as houses, right there”

“Good” she smiles.

He places the bag back on the floor and kisses her again, just as Pat comes back in with a clipboard. Eve holds Howard’s hand just a little bit tighter as he reaches for the clipboard. He squeezes her hand right back. He fills in the form for her, asking the occasional question and squeezing her hand when she breathes through each approaching contraction. She feels much calmer than she did before.

They’ll be just fine, she thinks. They’ll get through this together.


End file.
